La descendiente
by abril.tkm.9
Summary: Que pasaria si esta chica aceptara el mensaje de alguien llamado Dokuro cambiara su vida o la empeorara mas. Tendra la ayuda de El dios de las conquistas o la dejara sola por su responsabilidad. Hola soy Kami Katsuragi y soy la reina de las conquistas, yo tenia una vida normal de instituto hasta que aparecio alguien que lo detesto. Mal Summary pasen y lean :3
1. Chapter 1

Kami nomi shiru sekai no me pertenece el anime y ninguno de sus personajes solo los OC

Es una nueva historia espero y les guste si tienen alguna duda dejen su review.

La reina de la conquista

Hola me llamo Kami Katsuragi tengo 16 años de edad y soy chica, mi padre es conocido como el "dios de la conquista" nunca había visto a alguien como él ya teniendo una esposa sigue jugando videojuegos de conquista le tengo mucha admiración, y a mi mamá también por aguantarlo a se me había olvidado mi mamá se llama Chihiro Kosaka y es una gran estrella junto con mi tía Elsie, la razón por la que admiro mucho a mi papá es porque a pesar de tener un cuarto solo para el lleno de consolas y videojuegos, siempre tiene tiempo para mí y para mamá, cuando yo era muy pequeña mi padre me contaba de sus conquistas a un recuerdo los nombres de algunas de las chicas una se llamó Shiori según mi papa era muy callada, también Ayumi que según él fue su primera conquista siempre pensé que todo era parte de sus videojuegos hasta que una día…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Kami Nomi no Shiru sekai no me pertenecen tanto el anime que tampoco me pertenece solo los Ocs :3**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo uno, recibí mi primer review y me gustaron sus ideas de lo que me hizo falta así que lo eh cambiado un poco pero lo conseguí está un poco detallado y si se entiende.**

**Capítulo 1: La Descendiente**

Hola me llamo Kami Katsuragi tengo 16 años de edad mis padres no puedo llamarlos padres creo que sería demasiado para ellos les contare como es mi familia.

Mi papá es el "El dios de la conquista" llamado Katsuragi Keima a él le encantan los videojuegos nunca pensé que mi padre tuviera esposa y jugara juegos de conquista, yo lo admiro mucho porque un día cuando tenía 7 años entre a su cuarto de juegos porque no había salido en meses mi mama ni le hacía caso entonces entre y vi un gran mundo vi a mi papá por primera vez en su modo "Dios de la conquista" cuando termino de jugar me dijo: Quieres jugar creo que compre un juego para chicas accidentalmente…. Esas fueron las palabras que me condujeron a lo que soy ahora "La reina de la conquista". Y casi se me olvida mi mamá se llama Kosaka Chihiro la mejor mamá que pude tener y que puede aguantar a mi papá y a mi tía Elsie que a un no me explico por qué vive con nosotros.

Mi padre trabaja como creador de videojuegos pero siempre se queja de que no tiene tiempo para jugar sus propias creaciones o las creaciones de otras compañías, ha pensado en renunciar pero no puede porque mi mamá lo mira con los ojos de –si renuncias te echo a la calle sin videojuegos-

Un día mi papá me vio jugando y me dijo cuando seas más que la princesa de la conquista jamás aceptes un mensaje de alguien llamado Dokuro te arruinara la vida, yo me sorprendí que me dijera eso pero todo cambio el día después de las vacaciones…

En el salón de clases…

BAKA BAKA por que no te enamoras de mi —exclama una chica en medio de todos los compañeros.

Señorita Kami puede explicarnos en Ingles lo que dijo -

Em what no enamoraus de my -3- – contesta Kami con alegría y flojera

WHATT! Salga de mi clase ahora mismo—reclama el profesor

Se escucha el resonido de la puerta y una chica a fuera del salón sentada y jugando su videojuego.

Esta es la 6° vez que me sacan de clases pero bueno con tal de jugar mi PFP estoy feliz—abraza felizmente a su PFP

AUCH fíjate por donde caminas casi tiras mi PFP—exclama Kami

Que tu tienes que disculparte por sentarte a mitad del pasillo- Exclama el chico

Yo disculparme el pasillo es demasiado grande oye espera no eres el chico que se sienta en donde esta la ventana-

Si soy yo y tu eres la chica friki-

Se escucha el resonar de la puerta pueden callarse ambos- exclama el profesor.

Si—contestan algo regañados.

Bueno PERDON por tropezarme contigo- Dice el chico

No te perdono - kami se va pero antes el chico le dice algo.

Em tengo cosas que hacer y me toca el aseo del salón asi que te lo encargo- y salio corriendo el chico sin dejar rastro.

Oye tu regresa! - saca las cosas de limpiar y espera a que sea la salida pero por mientras.

Siii por fin otra conquista mas ahora de revisar mensajes.

Querida reina de la conquista ya jugaste The boy fan es que no eh conseguido la parte final.

(escribe, escribe, escribe)

Reina de la conquista eh terminado un juego me podrías recomendar otro.

(escribe, escirbe, escribe)

Ah que agotador escribir tantos mensajes pero espera falta uno-Kami vuelve a revisar y lee el mensaje

De: Dakura

Para: La reina de la conquista.

Mensaje:

Tengo un reto para ti aceptas?

Aceptar o Rechazar

Dokura dice? Se parece mucho a Dokuro pero en espesifico mi papá dijo que no aceptara a ningún Dokuro asi que acepto. - Kami sin pensarlo muchas veces Acepta.

Bueno hora de limpiar el salón…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOOoOoOooOoOoO

Mientras tanto en la casa Katsuragi….

Eh por que no me dijiste antes - Exclama Keima

Pero Kami-ni-sama no fue la culpa de esa demonio enamorarse de un Humano y tener un hijo mitad Humano-demonio y que se meta al equipo de almas sueltas e pesar de ser chico.

Bueno al menos le dije a Kami que no aceptara a ese tal Dokuro - saca su PFP y se pone a jugar era su dia de descanso.

Elsie : Pero Kami ni sama lo malo es que ya se jubiló y ya está alguien llamada Dokura

Keima: Eh! Por que a penas me lo dices.

Elsie: Kami- sama te lo dije una semana después de que nacio Kami.

Keima: Esto es un problema tengo que llamarla ahora.

Keima: No contesta.

OoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOOoOoOooOo OooOoOooOoOOoOoOoo

En la escuela….

Lalalala limpiando lalala - canta Kami con sueño y flojera

Se ve una luz brillante y en ella sale un chico muy apuesto.

Kami: Qu….qui… quien eres tu (señala al chico asustada)

Me llamo Zen es un gusto en conocerte

Em Zen COMO RAYOS APARESISTE Y QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI me vas a violar—dice algo asustada

QUE no – dice algo sonrrojado y timido.

Entonces que es lo que quieres de mi… - Dice un poco mas segura.

Yo soy un demonio y tu as aceptado el reto, tenemos que capturar las almas sueltas que faltan- explica como todo un profesor.

Y como quieres que atrape almas sueltas no tengo poderes o si tengo – empieza a señalar cosas a dispararles.

Zen: Para atrapar una alma suelta tienes que llegar a los corazones de las personas.

Kami: Y como se supone que lo are.

Zen: supongo que con un beso bastara..

Kami: Eh! ME REUSO ESCUCHASTE ME REUSO.

Zen: Pero como la mayoría de las almas se meten a las chicas asi que no creo que tengas que besarlas.

Kami: Suena Interesante pero NO.. - Sale la chica del salón y se dirije a su casa.

Esp….espe…. espera si te reusas pueden cortarnos la cabeza- fueron las ultimas palabras del chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegando a casa….

Kami: Ya estoy en casa.

Bienvenida Kami - se escucha dulcemente la bienvenida de una Mamá muy buena.

Keima: KAMI!

Kami: Si papá

Keima: No aceptaste ningún mensaje de alguien llamado Dokura o si?

Em ti.. tie..ne algo de malo – dice un poco sorprendía y asustada

Keima: Lo aceptaste si o no

Kami: Es..este No(le contesto desviando la mirada de su papá)

Keima: Y entonces que paso por que tienes un collar color morado alrededor de tu cuello.

Kami se revisa rápidamente y de echo si tiene un collar de ese color.

Keima: Elsie busca rápido al demonio.

Kami: Pero papá que sucede

Keima: Escucha atentamente si te reúsas a lo que te aya dicho ese demonio, te cortaran la cabeza.

Kami: Pero que rayos. (murmulla)

Elsie: Kami…. Ni-sama no eh encontrado a nadie

Yo ire a buscarlo… Kami salio corriendo pero no encontraba a nadie su collar empezaba a resonar tenia un tiempo de 1 minuto para que se cortara la cabeza.

Que hago.. no quiero morir tan joven – empezó a llorar pero suprimía las lagrimas por que para ella llorar era el peor sentimiento.

Megami te eh estado buscando - llega el chico demonio con angustia.

ZEN! - Kami lo abraza muy feliz y algo sonrrojada.

ACEPTO te voy a ayudar a capturar las almas sueltas pero con una condición que no sea conquistar chicos reales… exclama Algo Feliz y Algo con cara de Pues ya que.

Lo prometo- le dice muy feliz

Pero tenemos que vivir juntos- le sigue diciendo feliz.

QUE ESTAS LOCO NO PUEDES VIVIR CONMIGO - kami le contesta con ojos de Ya veras si bienes a mi casa.

Zen: pe..per…pero tenemos que vivir juntos .3.

Kami: Esta bien pero encuentra el camino tu solo y arréglatelas para que te dejen vivir conmigo.

Llegando a casa….

Chihiro: Bienvenida de nuevo Kami por que volviste a salir.

Kami: Pues bueno..

Zen: Hola mucho gusto soy hijo ilegitimo de su esposo.

Kami: QUE!

Chihiro con cara de ya va a ver este hombre… Friki 4 ojos ven le dice con dulzura.

Que pasa – contesta muy despreocupado

Que significa esto… - le dice muy enojada

Pero si solo es un chico – le dice a su esposa sacando su PFP

EH solo un chico si es tu hijo ilegitimo… - Le quita su PFP y cierra el cuarto de juegos con llave.

QUE! (parace ser que el es el demonio-humano) chihiro calmate puedes devolverme mi PFP -3-

NO te delvolvere nada hasta que me explique eso.

Esta bien pero vamos a la cocina….

Bla bla bla bla bla.

Zen: de que tanto estarán hablando.

Kami: Como es que se te ocurre decir eso.

Dicen tratando de escuchar.

Elsie: no pueden escuchar conversaciones de otras personas….. sin mi claro.

Los tres se pegan a la puerta tratando de escuchar y luego alguien abre la puerta.

Chihiro: Esta bien te puedes quedar dice con dulzura y enojo.

FIN CAPITULO 1

Bueno eh terminado el primer capitulo del fic el próximo será la primera conquista el primer problema ya lo verán y pues tratare de hacerlo mas gracioso gracias por leer :D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Kami Nomi zo Shiru sekai no me pertenecen tanto el anime que tampoco me pertenece solo los Ocs: 3**

**Hola hoy estoy de muy buen humor, eh visto anime, pero primera necesito pedir una disculpa pues no eh podido actualizar ya que eh estado muy ocupada con la escuela y más porque ya se me acercan los exámenes, bueno les voy a contar algo a mí no me gusta mucho leer manga pero quise aprender más sobre el anime, así que a duras penas tuve que leerlo, en pocas palabras me encanta el manga es divertido y pasan conquistas que no pasaron en el anime, y por ahora no habrá mucho de videojuegos ya que no se mucho así que tendré que estudiar bueno sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo =w=**

**Capítulo 2: Haru! La primera conquista.**

_Un día muy tranquilo por la mañana…._

-*bostezó* Quiero seguir durmiendo- reclama una chica apenas levantándose de la cama.

-Megami-sama lista para ir a la escuela.

-Em quien eres tú? Acaso te conozco? - dice ella con un ojo medio pegado.

-Soy yo Zen - dijo triste - ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?- dijo aún más triste

- Lo siento pero tengo memoria de corto plazo con personas que apenas conozco -se inclinó para pedir disculpas - Creo que si actuó que no recuerdo nada pueda irse – pensó*

-Y zen podrías dejar de decirme Megami fue molesto desde ayer.

-Que rayos fue lo que hice - pensó Kami

- Entonces si me recuerdas – dijo muy feliz a punto de abrazarla pero Kama lo esquivo

- No me abrases además si acepte fue porque mi papá me dijo, además es porque no quiero morir tan joven – lo ultimo lo dijo algo triste.

- A un tengo que probar todos los videojuegos del futuro -3- - lo dijo con mucha alegría.

- Bueno Ka…a…kami ./. Se nos hace algo tarde para ir a la escuela – le dijo muy sonrojado

- NOS me suena a manada.

- Pero Ka…k…Kami tenemos que estar en la misma escuela.

- Me rehusó – le dijo quitándose la pijama cayéndole en la cara a Zen

- Pero Kami – dijo quitándose la pijama de la cara

- Ka… kam… kami – dijo poniéndose muy rojo de la cara

- Ah todavía estas aquí – respondió muy fríamente por mientras que se ponía su camisa.

- Kami- sama sabes que aunque sea muy tímido sigo siendo un chico? – dijo en un tono serio.

-Kami no respondió pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zen la tenía acorralada en una esquina del cuarto, pero antes de que alguno racionara alguien entro.

-Kami, Que rayos están haciendo – dijo keima con un tono frio, y tenía la mirada de enojado.

-No sé el cambio de actitud y me acorralo en mi cuarto – dijo Kami confusa y asustada

-Ven Zen quiero hablar contigo – dijo keima con un tono serio.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Kami….

-Lo…lo… siento – dijo zen muy nervioso

-Mira Zen te deje vivir aquí porque se lo que significa atrapar almas sueltas de corazones vacíos, así que ni te atrevas a tocar a mi hija – eso ultimo lo dijo en serio y muy serio.

-Lo… siento muchísimo.

Kami salió del cuarto con su PFP hacia la escuela.

-Kami espérame! – le dijo zen corriendo hacia ella

De camino a la escuela….

-Kami-san tu papá ya ah atrapado almas sueltas?

-No lo se, además no me sigas vete por otro camino.

-Si…

Zen se fue flotando por los cielos.

-Ah por que este juego no lo logro completar -_- no me rendiré lo lograre compl…

Un balón de futbol salió de los cielos y golpeo la cara de Kami, dejándola nockeada en el piso.

-Lo siento, estas bien –dijo el chico que la golpeo-

-Yo si pero esto NO –se lo restriega en la cara-

-Eh? Que haces niña loca, pero si tu eres con la que tropecé.

-Si soy yo, ahora págame mi PFP que tanto me costó recuperar –le dijo muy enojada-

-Lo siento por ahora no tengo dinero te lo pagare después –hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo.

-Qué diablos haces dame el dinero para mi PFP – trata de perseguirlo pero se tropezó y cayó- Mi otra PFP T.T este es mi peor día de suerte.

-Están bien -aparece una chica con apariencia samurái-

-Si gracias estoy bien puedo levantarme sola –se levanta Kama y se va sacando su otra PFP-

-Esta niña no tiene respeto –pensó aquella chica y se fue-

Todos entraron a clases

-Kami-san por que no nos dijiste que tenías un hermano –dijeron muchas fangirls acercándose a ella por primera vez.

-Por qué no lo tengo – dice ella con tono enojado aunque no aparta la mirada de su PFP

-Entonces quien es ese chico de ahí – todas las fangirls lo señalan

-Ah eso solo es un chico que vive conmigo – y sigue sin apartar la mirada de su PFP

-Como que solo vive contigo?, tus padres lo aprueban, -otras chicas se susurran- Según lo que escuche sus padres son irresponsables y la dejan hacer lo que quieran –miraban a Kami con desprecio.

-Oigan ustedes –kami las señala muy enojada- No tienen por qué hablar mal de mis papas son más responsables que sus papas – eso lo dijo muy orgullosa de sus papas-

Las chicas se rieron los que provoco que Kami les lanzara un plumón que callo en la cabeza de una chica y reboto en la otra. Así es heredó la actitud de su mamá que no se deja por nada.

-Que rayos te pasa –dijeron las chicas molestas

-Que a mi nada, solo que el Plumón se zafó de mi mano accidentalmente – sonrió algo perturbador que hizo que las chicas salieran corriendo Zen solo miro a su "Hermanita"

-Tsk que chicas más molestas, bueno al menos tu PFP no eres molesto –abraza su PFP- Bueno a jugar –kami se estiro eh hizo que tropezara alguien-

Empezó a sonar el sensor cuando el chico se tropezó.

-Tu niña o través – la señala con una mano y la otra se soba su cabeza-

-Oh perdón, no era mi intensión – Kami dijo en un tono tan afeminado que ni se creía que fuera ella.- Bueno ya estamos a mano –Kami le saca la lengua y se vuelve a poner jugar-

El chico se fue y Zen se acercó sigilosamente a ella.

-Kami –dice Zen un poco asustado a que le grite-

-Que? –le dice en un tono serio

-Parece que ese chico tiene una Alama Suelta – le dice y se trata de cubrir su cabeza.

-QUE RAYOS DIJISTE?! Tu me dijiste que no iba a conquistar a ningún chico, ve tu y conquístalo – dice Kami muy alterada

-Kami-sama tenemos que hacerlo o nos cortaran la cabeza –dice muy asustado tratando de cubrirse mas y mas.

-No me recuerdes esas ridiculeces, bueno voy a tratar, pero tu llévame con el tengo flojera de caminar – se pone en una posición de bebe para que la cargue.

-Está bien –dice Zen algo enfadado

-Agugutata – empezó a hacer ruidos de bebé que provoco que todos la miraran

-Kami-sama podrías dejar de hacer eso llamamos mucho la atención- le dice muy cansado por que pesaba mucho

-No tú quieres que lo conquiste pues lo conquistare :P – ella se puso más dura para que pesara más y más.

Cuando llegaron en donde estaba, el practicaba futbol..

-Muy bien ahora bájame –se acercó un poco más y se sentó en las gradas- Muy bien esto solo es un típico videojuego de los chicos jugadores de futbol lo podre completar, normalmente las chicas se sientan a ver los partidos con una gran sonrisa tratando de animar al jugador del que están enamoradas, es hora de mi gran actuación –pensó-

-Animo! Haru (así se llamaba el chico del principio del fi) –exclama muy emocionada Kami

-Eh quien me habla –el chico voltea y ve a Kami-

-Tu novia - dice uno de sus amigos en tono burlón-

-Que no es mi novia –dice un poco sonrojado y enojado-

-Parase que si lo es mira hay viene – dice su otro amigo también con un tono burlón-

Haru corre rápido algo molesto y se acerca a ella.

-Que es lo que estas haciendo –dice muy enfadado

-Eh?! Pues tu que crees animándote obvio – dice también molesta

-Pero por que de repente eres asi – se aleja algo asustado

-Pues yo tampoco se, no sera por amor? –ella se acerca hasta dejarlo al grado de que le tenga su cara roja, roja como un tomate. – JAJAJA debiste haber visto tu cara – se rie y el se molesta.

-No te preocupes tu no me gustas – le dice algo desanimado

-A mi tampoco me gustas o si? –le dice para que se pongo indeciso- De todos modos yo te vendré a animar todos los días te lo prometo – le agarro sus manos para hacer la promesa-

El solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Bueno adiós – es lo ultimo que dice la chica y se va.

-Que hare a un no estoy en el equipo de futbol por que ella querrá venir a verme, bueno no es algo que deba pensar mucho – sus amigos lo llaman y se ponen a jugar un poco mas.

Por mientras con Kami. Que apenas llegaba a casa

-Bien ya eh echo lo que hiso la protagonista en aquel juego pero al parecer su reacción fue diferente –pensó*

-Kami –Llama a su hija con un tono muy serio—No hubo ninguna alma suelta hoy –le dice algo curioso.

-Hola papá si pero hay una mala noticia, el es un chico! .3. – le dice enfadada.

-Que dijiste?! Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ese demonio y con Elsie – dice enfadado y decidido por que no puede tener novio solo en sus videojuegos.

-Y por que con tía Elsie? – le dice algo curiosa

-Eh?! Por que ella lo puso bajo su responsabilidad – le dice muy convencido de su mentira.

-Enserio entonces no será mi hermano que genial – con sus estrellas en los ojos- Papá – le dice en voz baja-

-No me digas que volviste a sacar 20 puntos en el examen de matemáticas – le contesta en voz baja.

-Eh no ahora fue en el de ingles- siguen hablando en vos baja pero.

-Enserio eso es nuevo – dice chihiro en voz baja , algo enfadada

Kami trato de huir pero la agarro.

-Kami Katsuragi volviste a reprobar?! Castigada por 3 meses sin videojuegos – dice muy enfadad y va al cuarto de kami y saca todas las cosas.

-Mamá! No lo hagas prometo sacar 100 la próxima vez –le dice muy triste con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kami es la décima vez este año que me dices eso y no veo ningún avance – muy comprensiva le dice su mamá

-Pero mama! Déjame jugar mis videojuegos yo los amo es como mi otra vida siii – le pide mucho para sus videojuegos.

-Lo siento Kami… Y tu –señala a Keima- Ni te atrevas a darle videojuegos a mis espaldas.

-Claro que no Chihiro-san, Kami tiene que aprender – voltea y le guiña un ojo a su hija y se van

-Como quiero a mi papá es de lo mejor –penso* - Pero que paso con Zen no lo vi en toda la tarde.

Por mientras en otro lugar….

Entonces ya hay algún proceso –dice una chica muy extraña

Ya ella ah aceptado, parece ser que lo toma muy en serio –dice el chico

Ja lo sabia, esa familia siempre sera asi –dice con una risa burlona- Solo tenemos que hacer que tanto el Padre como la niña no sean tan unidos para comenzar nuestro plan, Zen comienza a separlos –le dice muy seria y con ojos brillantes.

Entendido- el chico sale de ese lugar y vuelve a su casa

Cuando termine esta misión ya no te necesitare….

**Continuara….**

**Bueno por fin termine el capitulo 2 no se si ya mejore un poco mi escritura, espero y les guste me eh esmerado un buen (? xD **

**Si llega a parecer la palabra KAMA en vez Kami es por que me confundia en el correccion de ortografia, y algunas las palabras me faltaron, pero solo son los asentos :D**


End file.
